The Legend of Hylia
by LittleMissAfflicted
Summary: In a time no one remembers, back and back and further still, there was a Goddess. There was passion and secrets. But there was also duty and betrayal. How exactly did the Seven Day War come to pass? Through a goddess' love, a hero's hands, and a demon's envy. Rated M for sexual situations/lemons and violence.


Hello there! I was much too inspired to write this, and so, after a few years (and a few stories I ought to get back to) here it is. I'm not the best at playing the legend of Zelda, but I love how intricate the lore and storylines are, particularly the details revealed with Skyward Sword. This takes place well before that game, so please note that nothing is official or entirely accurate. It's my take on what led to Skyward Sword, so it's just for fun! If you'd like to know more about the names or anything else give me a heads up and I'll explain next chapter. That said, this fic:

Is rated **M** for sexual situations and violence. All of the LOZ franchise is owned by Nintendo.

Please enjoy (and if you can, review so I know if this is something I should continue) **:)**

* * *

"Hylia!"

She shifted.

And there was light and loss and flame and steel. Sulfur and rainfall. Countless days that did not belong to her melding within the passages of time...

"Hylia! Wake up!"

The goddess woke with a start, eyes wide and wet with startled tears. She wiped at them with pale, delicate hands. They were shaking.

"I-I'm up!"

"I don't know why I bother with courtesy," a voice like a cascade of bells shrilled from just outside of Hylia's dwelling. "You sleep more soundly than a dragon... such a lazy sack of deku seeds! O-ouch! Have you changed the size of the door to spite me, Hylia?"

Hylia smiled and shook her head as she leaned forward to watch a tiny sphere of light slip beneath her front door and into her home. It flitted about in a fit, shaking away bits of dust as it went before hovering in midair and expanding. There it grew to a formidable size, expanding into the stature of a young woman. A small young woman, though not _quite_ a woman at all.

"I don't know much about 'Great Fairy', but you make for an infallible wake-up call, Antimony. Even more sure than the sunrise itself, and just as bright," the goddess greeted with a laugh that quickly dissolved into a yawn.

Antimony placed a hand on each hip, her snarl much too ineffective on such a round cherub face. All six of her seraphim wings hummed alongside her agitation, gleaming like rainbows tacked onto silk. Hair silver as moonlight tumbled over her chest, very nearly sweeping against the stone ground, intermingling with the ivy that crept around her middle to cover her breasts. She sighed," I wonder if the Gods knew of your somnolence before choosing you to herald the mortal race."

Hylia released a pleased groan as she stretched. Sunny locks of hair framed her livid blue eyes and mingled in long ropes along her bedding. "I wonder all the time why the Gods chose me at all."

"Because you possess-"

"The great wisdom of the Hylian race. Yes, yes. And though I can't say I'm entirely certain what that means, I won't question it. I was made a goddess and appointed my duties." She tossed away her sheets in a flurry of cream colored linen, setting her dainty feet upon the ground and beginning her search for the day's wear. "That is the way of it, Antimony. If there was ever any other life to be lived otherwise, I will never know."

The fairy watched her through moonbeam irises, arms crossing loosely about her. "Are you saying that you wish you'd had a choice?"

"I'm saying," replied the taller of the two females as she held out a long plain robe of shimmering white, "that there is no point in wondering about what could have been. I am honored to be the Goddess of my people; however it may have been decided. And I'm more than happy to dwell within this sacred realm."

"Well, you have no reason to be unhappy. You have me," Antimony said shyly as she shuffled her bare feet upon the floor. "And there's always-"

"Hylia!"

Two sets of eyes turned to the direction of the entrance. They watched in equal shock as the door swung wide open as if to invite the next guest in of its own accord.

Antimony squeaked and burst into a shower of silver sparks. Her reverted form spiraled into the air and settled high above on a wooden shelf within the room. Hylia could hear the faintest shimmer as the fairy's wings settled.

"Balaen! How many times do I have to request that you make your presence known before entering my dwelling?"

Hylia struggled to shield her body, naked and freshly woken, with the length of the gown she'd chosen to wear. Though her voice was firm the goddess' countenance betrayed her, her milky pallor awash with the redness of a poppy. The intruder grinned most handsomely, and she felt her entire being knotting within her, coiling like a serpent and rattling with excitement. She stared at Balaen's disheveled locks, flaxseed framing his face like a halo. Cerulean irises were gleaming with mischief and the sentiment was mirrored by the dangerous curve of his wide mouth.

"Good morning to you, Her Grace," he said with a flourish, bowing low but never taking his eyes off of her.

"B-Balaen," Hylia stammered, "I've just awoken. I wish to put on my robes and commence-"

She was cut off by a strong stride that brought her face to face with the uninvited god. He slipped his fingers- heavy and callused and warm- along the cloth. "I do believe I like this much better," he whispered against her lips, and Hylia was falling pray again... as she did each and every time.

"A morning well met," she whispered back, gossamer lashes fluttering shut. Hylia felt the air around her caress her skin anew as the robes fell away, Balaen's clever hands- how she loved them- making them disappear. Their lips settled together and she sighed as phantom fingers crept along her cheek, traveling the length of her clavicle and then dipping low to cup against her breasts. The pink flesh of her nipples began to draw tight with anticipation.

Balaen shook her soul. Made her feel as though she was flying. Spiraling somewhere else, _many_ places else, that she felt she knew but had yet to see.

Somewhere within her long and slender ears rang the familiar sound of diamonds scattering against stone, and Hylia knew that Antimony had made her exit.

"Do you have a visitor?" Balaen murmured against her lips.

"I had one," she giggled, "but I believe we may have scared her off."

"Hmm," he laughed with her. Balaen's laugh was, to Hylia, like a rush of moving water. "Antimony has horrible timing." He began to slide his palms up and down along her ribs and hips, always coming close to teasing the skin of her chest. A moan bubbled within the goddess and trickled out softly.

"Balaen…" she very nearly panted, "have you no shame, to seek so early passions of the flesh?"

The God's body began to intimidate her own, forcing her back and back and onto the plains of the bed once more. His blue eyes had darkened into the color of a wave in the sea. He stared from above into Hylia's own as he replied, "There is no shame in making love to you. Your soul sings to mine, Hylia. Would that I could have you more often, for the time that our flesh touches is when I feel you echo me from within like nothing else in existence."

Balaen grinned at her, "But I trust that you already know that." Hylia shuddered and nodded. Lying with Balaen was like twining the fabric of her being to the thread of his. Nothing felt better, or more inexplicably whole.

The goddess tugged at the emerald clothing keeping her from her lover's sun kissed skin and he chuckled as he complied with their removal. Once bare, Balaen began to tug at her breasts gently, plucking at them both knowingly and intricately, as if playing an instrument of his own make. Hylia tossed her head, pleading. One deft hand abandoned its position in favor of a place much lower. Balaen had the good grace to replace the loss with his lips, suckling and flicking against a tightened pink bud with his tongue as his fingers began a wicked dance.

"B-Balaen!" Hylia keened. "You'll undo me… it's s-so much at once!"

"Then come undone, Hylia," he rasped against her fevered skin. "And I promise to hold you together."

The goddess cried out as he slid a lone finger into her depths, preparing her for the swell of his own need. Hylia watched as Balaen's eyes began to glaze over, hardly aware that she was bucking wildly against him. She could feel him straining against her thigh, and she was ready, more than ready-

"Ah!"

He'd slipped his mouth away and downward to kiss at her, laving his tongue against a tiny bit of flesh that made the goddess' entire body quake.

"May I have you?" he growled softly, and Hylia struggled against every warm breath that fanned along her aching nub of flesh.

"You may," she strained.

And then he was above her, watching her. Balaen took in the sight of her- hair like spun sunlight, eyes of blue glass, and rose petal lips- and sighed. The moment before he entered her was blessed; a cessation of time that belonged only to the two of them. Their bodies pressed close and it began: sparks and stars and want like fire.

Hylia's cries became an aria of pleasure. Her hands clutched at the planes of her lover's back and she nearly screamed with every rut of his hips. "So sweet," he gasped against her ear, and the goddess felt every part of her physical and spiritual self tighten in tandem. She was everywhere, and no where, and suddenly it seemed as though her soul had lengthened to cross a span of many suns and moons. Hylia did not understand. Suddenly she was jarred from the peculiar feeling, her body's needs roaring at her. "Balaen! Have mercy… I'm so close," she begged sweetly.

The god looked upon Hylia with such full eyes- hunger and love and infinite starlight- moving fiercely, watching her breasts sway beneath him. Watching as she braced pearl teeth against a swollen lip. Listening to breath and moan and fulfillment imbue his soul as he leaned deeply against his delicate goddess and kissed her.

"I can't," she whined against his kiss.

He sighed, moving faster, burying himself more deeply into everything she was. "You c-can, Hylia."

"I-It's… I'm going to fall, Balaen… please, please! _Ah!"_ Hylia nearly screamed, and Balaen was certain that this was the most sacred of songs he would ever hear.

"I'll fall with you," he promised her. "I always will."

His words shattered her, and together they reached a place in which they fell and broke and were born anew in mere moments.

And then-

She felt it again: their existence somewhere too far away for her to comprehend. They were together and yet they were not. A pair of lights lost in tides of darkness…

Hylia lay panting beneath Balaen, choosing to ignore the acuity of what she'd just felt, instead staring up at him through eyes hooded with pleasure. He was beautiful; muscle and courage and tenderness.

"Her Grace is glowing," Balaen teased as he eased out of her body, nuzzling against her neck and holding her close. "Would you like to hear a secret? It may cure your sudden spell of fluorescence."

The goddess laughed weakly, smiling, "Do tell."

And then he whispered into her ear the three words that he reserved only for her, and Hylia fell all over again.

"If I didn't know any better," he laughed, "I'd say you were glowing even more brightly, Hylia."

She was.

* * *

"Such a lovely way to commence the day," Balaen whistled merrily. The god resided upon Hylia's bed, swinging his boot-clad legs, smiling smugly. At long last Hylia had gotten to her task of bathing, clothing herself, and binding strands of her hair with ribbons of iridescent lavender. She seemed entirely pensive before reaching into a drawer and arming herself with a silver dagger of decent size that fit snugly against her calf. It became cleverly cloaked by the length of her robes once she released the hem.

"That too? Your sword and shield aren't enough?"

"The Golden Goddesses made it perfectly clear that they do not know what kind of threat caused the fissure to appear, nor do they know what may come forth from within it. It never hurt to be well-prepared, Balaen."

"If there is indeed a threat, I'm sure it's nothing that can challenge the two of us."

"Three," Hylia reminded him as she finished by donning her sandals.

"Ah," Balaen grumbled, "right. The ever illustrious and infinitely useless Hyloch."

"Balaen! Watch your tongue. You know exactly why there are three of us. We are the chosen of the Golden Goddesses. I bear the wisdom of Nayru, Hyloch was granted the power of Din, and you-"

"The courage of Farore. I'm well aware."

"We were chosen to balance one another and protect the mortals of the realm that they shaped. We need one another, Balaen."

"I've told you time and time again, Hylia. Something about him makes me feel… uneasy. I cannot say why or how. It simply does. And the way that he _looks_ at you-"

"Will never mean anything to me," Hylia finished simply. "But we have duties that transcend such pettiness. And no matter what it is that we want, if the Goddesses do not bless us, we cannot be one in matrimony, Balaen. It is the way of the deities, thus our way. I cannot change it no matter how much I wish that I could."

Balaen sighed, "I know… sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we had a choice."

"A choice?"

"Mortals live and love and die together however they please. There is never a need for them to shoulder the responsibility that we do. It seems unfair."

Hylia held out her hand to signal that she was ready to begin their godly duties. "At least we have one another, Balaen. Not in the way we wish it, but I would rather have you in some way than no way at all."

The pair of deities exited Hylia's small dwelling of stone covered in blooming ivy and walked into a world bathed in light. There was no sun, merely a bright glow of clarity that rippled in bright streaks of gold across their sky. She placed two fingers between her lips and whistled sharply. Balaen mimicked her, the pair watching as two winged shadows began a rapid descent from the sky above.

Two large birds approached at breakneck speed, one a soft cornflower blue, the other a bright emerald green. They twined around each other before deepening their dives as they landed gracefully before the two gods. The creatures were large- intimidating even- with bright, intelligent eyes and impressive wingspans.

Hylia smiled, "Hello, loftwings." The blue one faced her and crowed loudly. "I missed you too, Sapphir, pretty thing."

Balaen approached the other loftwing and began stroking the feathers along one of its massive wings. "Verdent, you're looking strong, big fellow." The bird cawed, its feathers puffing out in what appeared to be pride. "Are the two of you ready?"

Twin cries echoed in harmonious reply.

"Then let's-"

"I'll beat you to it, Balaen!" Hylia was off and running. She dashed well away and towards a steep precipice, full of buoyant laughter as she jumped off of the edge without fear. In a moment's notice she heard the deep flapping of wings and watched as Sapphir careened over the edge along with her until she grabbed hold of her neck and held tight. The loftwing righted both itself and its rider as Hylia's eyes searched for Balaen.

"Took you long enough!" The goddess heard her lover shout from high above her. Verdent descended to fly alongside Sapphir, his rider grinning with mirth. The god had always been a skillful loftwing rider.

They flew for miles of meadow and forest, Hylia giggling merrily whenever Balaen and Verdent showed off their skill by performing elegant corkscrews in the air. They were made for each other, she thought with a smile. Not far off from view was the Sacred Temple, from which they would be able to enter the mortal realm in order to investigate what trouble may be brewing. Hylia wondered what, besides one of Din's own volcanic creations, had enough power to crack the earth.

Once they were close Hylia spotted a very large red loftwing, its eyes fixated on their course. Could loftwings see that far? Perhaps, but it was for certain that its rider could.

There beside the beast stood Hyloch, poised and alert as ever. Hylia never understood why, but there were many other high-aspect creatures- fairies, guardians, spirits, and the like- who thought him uniquely handsome. Unique was a start. Though his face was indeed fair, Hyloch had skin as dark as polished onyx, long hair like licks of fire, and irises as golden as a desert hawk's feathers. There was no one else in the entire world that looked quite like him, and perhaps, Hylia decided, it added to whatever allures others saw in him.

Allures that she was reluctant to be swayed by.

Sapphir and Verdent landed several feet away from Hyloch and his loftwing, cawing some sort of greeting all their own. Hylia carefully slid off of her mount and quickly curtsied. "Good day to you, Hyloch."

The dark skinned god bowed, "And to you, Hylia. Your beauty grows every passing day, Her Grace, if I may be so inclined."

Before Hylia could reply Balaen stepped in and inclined himself in a most shallow bow, his voice holding like steel. "Hyloch."

"Ah," Hyloch nodded airily, returning the bow with equal effort, "good day, Balaen. I presume that you are both well-versed on our mission?"

"Poke around some hole in the earth," Balaen scoffed, "seems quite simple to me."

Hylia sighed softly, gesturing at the temple's doors. "Shall we?"

As they entered Hyloch turned to the red loftwing and pet his beak. "Come, Crimson. I have further need of you." And with that the other birds took their cue, each following behind its master. The heavy doors of the temple gleamed deeply as they opened of their own enchanted accord with a deep, long creak. As they entered Hyloch raised both hands minimally, his fellow deities unsurprised to see every torch within the temple come aglow with flame.

He looked at Hylia and smiled, the lighting causing his eyes to glow fiercely "It certainly comes in handy to be of Din's choosing."

"Indeed," Hylia replied politely," it is a most useful gift for warding off the dark."

Balaen may have snorted. Hylia chose to roll her eyes and ignore the idea.

Soon they arrived at their destination: the center of the temple, which housed the largest room of them all. It housed carvings of the Gold Goddesses themselves in many interpretations of their splendor, and in a variety of materials. Most had been carved by Hylian mortals, the pride of the land, to which the moderately large chasm in the center of the room provided a connection.

The portal began to glow as the three beings approached it. Along with it the identical symbol that they each bore upon their hands: that of the mighty triforce, and whichever piece they happened to represent.

"Let's get this done then," Balaen began as he hastily mounted his loftwing. "Onward, Verdent!"

And in they dove.

"After you, milady?" Hyloch offered playfully. Hylia accepted with a smile. Sapphir was swift to follow, with Crimson quick on her tail, as the Sacred Realm dissolved all around them and solidified as the bright blue skies of Hyrule.

"The fissure appeared somewhere by Lake Hylia, was that correct?" Hylia asked not because she'd forgotten, but to be absolutely certain.

"Indeed," Hyloch replied as his loftwing flanked Sapphir's left side. "It should not be much longer." At that Balaen urged Verdent to increase his pace, ever eager, and the other two divinities were forced to follow suit.

They flew high and fast with the coverage of clouds to keep them away from mortal eyes. Their superior vision allowed them to see the lands below, watching where the sands of the desert became mountain, and mountain melded into plains of grass. Where villages met and cities crossed, and where people wandered and gathered. Snow and rain and fire and sun; they saw before them every corner of the vast lands of Hyrule.

Then, finally, a shimmering lake atop a plateau. It was surrounded by caves and a magnificent waterfall that gave birth to rainbows wherever the sun caressed it just so. It was beautiful, and one of Hylia's favorite places in the entire mortal realm.

"I see it!" Balaen called out suddenly. They knew what he spoke of and saw it not long after: A croocked line within the stony beds by the lake in which the ground had been split that looked like a gash within the earth.

The trio of gods hastened their pace and Hylia found herself alert with curiosity and something more foreboding. Not fear, not quite…

Not yet.

* * *

They gathered around the mysterious occurrence with a good degree of caution, each of them unsheathing their weapons. Hyloch revealed a sword as black as a starless night in one hand. Balaen held a firm grasp upon a sword and shield of his own, both a pristine gold engraved with emeralds. In Hylia's hands were the weapons she'd forged herself: the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield, both engraved with the symbol of the triforce as well as a tribute to her beloved loftwing. Speaking of which…

Hylia noted that the birds were keeping a reasonable amount of distance between themselves and the fissure. Sapphir's feathers were ruffled as she huddled beside Verdent, whose eyes appeared to be dilated. By comparison Crimson stood completely still, which she wasn't sure what to make of.

Balaen peered into the fissure. "There seems to be no end. It's pitch black."

Hyloch shook his head and his hair flared like embers. "That is impossible. Where would it lead to?"

"It's a precise line with no others around it," Hylia interrupted then, "if an earthquake had caused it there would be more. And nothing around it has been destroyed either…" She trailed off as a sudden spark of hideous energy drew her along the wet banks of the lake and towards a massive cave.

"Hylia?" both gods asked in unison.

The goddess whispered, nodding towards the cavern she sought. "Something is there. Come."

Balaen steadied his sword. "You sense something?"

"Yes, unlike anything I've ever felt." She tried to describe it as she led them on, her skin prickling from the cool water washing over her feet. "It's dark and oozing, something completely-"

"HYLIA!"

A sickening screech rushed forth from within the confines of the cavern and towards the goddess, who held her shield unwaveringly against a large set of claws. She looked unto her attacker. Instantly her eyes grew wide with disbelief.

The creature was a serpent of incredible size, dark like the ink of a night sky. It opened it jaws to roar and reveal two sets of razor teeth as Hylia discovered, to great disgust, that the creature was supported by several sets of legs. Each leg led to a great paw that tapered into digits tipped by gigantic talons. It had many pairs of eyes redder than blood with a single orb in the center that stared at her, glowing wild like hellfire. Its tail seemed to coil endlessly, it's tip ending in another mouth full of teeth that trashed about this way and that, searching blindly for prey.

Frantic squawks came from the direction of their loftwings, and Hylia knew that this was nothing they had ever known.

"Yaah!" She swung her sword towards the mighty claws scraping against her shield, missing by mere inches as the creature retreated its paw with another ear-splitting screech. Balaen had run towards one of its flanks and was immediately met by the end of the demon's tail. It's teeth gnashed so violently that the sound made the fine hairs on Hylia's neck bristle. She dodged as the same paw tried to come down upon her with all its weight, watching as her lover swung his golden sword at the mouthful of fangs.

Just as the thought of Hyloch crossed her mind, the god himself came tumbling off of Crimson and onto the monster's back. There he was met with an unpleasant surprise: several sets of limbs twisted upwards and began to claw at him.

Hylia panted, her focus towards escaping the demon's jaws as it craned its thick serpentine neck and begin trying to snap her between its teeth. It was readying itself to come down again when she saw it rear it's head with an agonizing shrill- Balaen had managed to injure the snapping tail, and from the look of all of the crimson liquid that came of it, the rear-end-threat had met its end. Hyloch took the opportunity to hack away a few of the limbs clutching at him, further increasing the demon's misery.

This was it. The creature was entirely distracted by pain. She had to act quickly. Hylia stood firmly, baiting the head of the beast whose one large eye dilated at the sight of her. It struck, and Hylia leapt into the air, her sword aimed downwards at the one vulnerable point. She screamed, pressing it deeply into its eye and holding tightly as the head began to thrash violently. Just when she thought that she might fall the goddess twisted the blade in more deeply, wishing she could shield the sound of its death. It rang in her ears and deep into the core of her every shaken bone.

Rearing its head for a final time, the serpent shrieked, and Hylia felt her sword dislodge and fall away in the opposite direction as she fell with great momentum towards the ground. She heard a splash accompany the sting of metal on rock as the goddess fell and rolled along the watery banks, towards the bleeding tail of the vanquished enemy.

"Are you alright?!" Balaen called out to her. Aside from the pounding adrenaline and obvious cuts she was as well as she could hope to be. She watched as Hyloch observed her from atop the monsters corpse while Balaen made motions to retrieve her weapon.

"Never better," she called out with a sigh. Hylia lay motionless as she watched a stream of otherworldly blood muddy the beautifully clear water surrounding her. Then suddenly a sound like a snarl, and a rapid shift-

"Hylia! NO!"

She brought up her shield and unsheathed her dagger, and then…

From one moment to the next Hyloch was before her. His sword was nearly discernible from the darkness of the monster as it sank deep into its middle, leaving no doubt that it was now completely dead.

"It-!"

"You're safe now, Her Grace," he said as he unsheathed his sword from within the demon. He held her sword out to her in his unoccupied hand. "Here, milady. There is no more threat."

Hylia grasped the hilt of her Master Sword as she attempted to shake her daze. There was confusion and shame making her clear eyes livid. To be saved by a comrade was fine, by all means, but the way Hyloch was speaking to her- as if she was merely a damsel in distress, something _less_ than he was- made her sick in the pit of her stomach. She had never truly disliked him until this very moment.

But still she hid it gracefully.

"I thank you with my entirety for your actions, Hyloch. You may very well have saved my life."

"Of course Hylia," He smiled as he fixed his golden eyes on hers. They were golden, Hylia noted, but never truly warm. "It is my honor. A goddess should always have a god by her side to help her in times of need."

Hylia smiled, more than ready to return home and report their findings. She thought only of Balaen as she agreed, "You speak the truth."

It was then that the body before them erupted into a whorl of purple clouds, leaving nothing more than sinister wisps of smoke where it once lay.

Just like that, it was gone.

* * *

Let me know what you think :X *fearing the wrath of the reader*


End file.
